The Making of the Order
by Edengwen
Summary: How did Tonks become part of the Order? Here is my version of this meeting with Dumbledore and a few other friends.


**The Making of the Order**

Moody sat at his dining room table with his scotch in one hand and the other inside his coat pocket. With his normal eye on Albus and Remus however his magical crystal eye was facing the door. They sat there waiting.

"What time are we meant to meet this person that you want in the order?" Remus asked watching Moody closely.

"Give her a chance, remember she works at the ministry and sadly is working with a few twats since I left." Moody answered not moving his magical eye from the door.

"Her?" Remus asked, that caught Moody's attention. "Got a problem with that?" Moody barked.

"No…but can you tell us something else about her?" Remus asked and a loud bark also seconded that. Sirius was sat in his black dog form next to Remus.

"She is an auror and one of the best I have ever trained." Moody said but then added. "But she is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

Albus smiled, Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "So she is an auror?" Remus added knowing what was going through Sirius' mind. Kinsgley was an auror; yes however he trusted Dumbledore with his life and wouldn't judge him. But another auror, even one local to Alastor may not want to listen to them about Sirius, that he was innocent.

"Yes, she was the last one I trained before I retired. She had a lot of people putting her down before I met her." Alastor said looking at Albus. "Why?" Remus asked looking between Dumbledore. "Because of who she is related too. Sadly someone found out in the auror office and told everyone, still cannot believe she is related to that family." Moody growled out quickly but everyone heard.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other; Alastor didn't look like he was going to finish so they left it Then was a hard hit on the door. "Come on Mad-eye. Open up." A voice came from the other side. _That must be her._ Remus thought. Mad-eye stood up and moved towards the door with his free man on his wand. "What colour hair did you have when I first met you?" Moody asked through the door with his wand out.

"Not this again Mad-eye really?" The women groaned behind the door.

"Answer the question." He growled, and then they heard sign from the other side of the door. "Golden then I turned it red then to purple to piss you off." She said with a laugh then Mad-eye opened the door placing his wand back into his coat. And slowly opened the door to let a young heart faced witch into the room.

She had dark brown shoulder length hair, however she did have a long red line across her left cheek. She smiled at Mad-eye until he shut the door and grabbed hold of her chin and moved her face into the light.

"What happened?" He growled. Looking at the scar.

"It's nothing Mad-eye, it will fade soon." The girl said releasing her chin from Mad-eyes hand and looking at him.

He growled at her. "Fine, my so called partner felt me to check some outdoor buildings, took two out but one got me from behind, making me crash through a wall and it isn't as painless as you think." She said smiling at him. He growled and returned to his seat.

"I am going to have a word with Kingsley for this." He muttered. Downing his drink, the girl signed.

"Kingsley is dealing with it Mad-eye and it isn't his fault." The girl said walking closer to Mad-eye, she turned to see Albus and Remus and Sirius in his dog form.

"Cute dog, he even looks like you." She said smiling at him then grabbing hold of the bottle on the table and refilling Mad-eyes glass. She grabbed a spare one and filled it, "Top up Professor?" She asked Dumbledore.

"Please and it is good to see you again." He said as the witch top up his glass.

"Well then…." She said taking a seat across from Dumbledore. "What is going on?" She said smelling the liquid in her glass and then taking a drink. Remus thought to himself, _she was trained by Mad-eye and you can tell._

Dumbledore placed his drink on the table and began to explain.

"How much do you know about what happened at the end of last year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only from what I heard around the ministry and that Mad-eye got himself locked up in a box for nine months." She said leaning against the chair. Mad-eye growled but didn't speak

"Well, Mad-eye tells me that you can be trusted with this so I would like to ask you a question?" Dumbledore said.

"Go on then." The witch said folding her arms across her chest. Remus thought the witch was different and as he looked at Sirius and saw that he was looking at the witch in the same thing.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, formed in the first war to fight You-Know-Who and the death eaters." The witch answered.

"Well to give you the whole story however I have shortened it as you look like you could do with some sleep. Well one of Voldemorts' death eaters escaped, he then caught Alastor and changed places with him. He then got Harry into the Triwizard Tournament so that he would meet Voldemort in the last challenge. Voldemort wanted to use Harry's blood in a potion to bring Voldemort back alive. Cedric Diggory sadly was killed by the one who really betrayed the Potters."

When Dumbledore had finished his story, the room went silent. "The Minister doesn't want to face the truth and has cut us off at every turn."

"So Kingsley is part of it and that is why he has been acting weird in the last few weeks?" The witch said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Dumbledore sat up a little straighter, only Mad-eye didn't move.

"What do you mean acting weird?" Remus said with a little bit of panic in his voice. "Yes, what do you mean?" Dumbledore asked. With worry on his face, hoping that Kingsley hadn't let anything slip.

"You three fell for it." Moody chuckled and as Remus turned to see the young witch smile. "So Kingsley is involved. " She said smiling.

"She did that to me during training to get information that she wants." Moody explained as he shook his head to her. Dumbledore shook his head and smiled.

"Nymphadora, that was not very nice of you." Dumbledore said looking at her, she just looked back and smiled.

"Well blame Mad-eye for that." She said pointing at him.

"Well then we would like to know if you want to be involved." Dumbledore asked.

"In the order?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded. The witch looked between Mad-eye and Dumbledore.

"Sure, might be fun." She added.

"This isn't a game Tonks." Mad-eye growled. "With Voldemort back we could end up dead."

"Mad-eye I told you when I met you that I want to repay for what my so called family did and this is the best way. And, hello you trained me to be the best so I will be fine." Tonks added looking at Mad-eye. "Well, well I am glad that you feel that way however now I need to fill you in another matter." Dumbledore said taking a sip of his drink. "About Sirius Black." He quickly added.

The witch, Tonks face didn't move. "He is innocent of all the crimes he was sentence for." Dumbledore added. Tonks didn't look in any way surprised by this.

"Show her." Mad-eye said out loud, then Sirius transformed back into his normal self but this still haven't changed the witch's position. Sirius looked at Remus as they were both surprised by the witch's reaction. Mad-eye laughed, "I am guessing you know about Black's little trick." Mad-eye asked Tonks. She nodded.

"How…I never told anyone." Sirius said sitting down. "Yes you did." The witch said looking at him. She smiled as his face fell. "Show him Tonks." Mad-eye mumbled to her. She nodded and in front of their eyes her eyes went darker and her brown hair rippled into black. Then Sirius saw something that shocked him.

"Do I look like anyone you know now?" Tonks asked Black. But Sirius couldn't talk. "Andromeda?" He was able to mutter out. Remus looked from his long times friend to the young witch. "My mother, yes and now you know that I have had to put up with." Tonks added changing her hair and her eyes back to the same colour she came in with.

"Our family isn't what you call the most respected, is it?" Tonks asked Sirius. Remus and Sirius clearly hadn't gotten over her little trick.

"How…did….did….you….?" Remus started.

"Change my appearance?" Tonks finished.

To which Sirius and Remus nodded, Moody smiled. He knew very well Tonks got this question all the time. "I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks answered.

However Albus then cleared his throat. "So will you join us?" He asked her. And to stop this conversation that could take all night. Tonks smiled.

"I'm in."


End file.
